


The Prime Minister's Dilemma

by tezuzuzu



Series: Dear Prime Minister [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Figure Skater Yuuri, Hidden Relationship, Hung Viktor, Lingerie, M/M, Possessive Viktor, Powerful Viktor, Prime Minister Viktor, Roleplay, Suit Kink, Viktor's POV, Viktuuri Smut, Whipped Viktor, Yuuri Is a Tease, bareback, jealous viktor, size queen yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezuzuzu/pseuds/tezuzuzu
Summary: Sighing, Viktor pulls out his phone from underneath the table to open his notes. He clicks on the one titled “Yuuri’s arrival” and scans the page. It had originally included three lines:Get Yuuri to move to Russia.Find a new home rink in Moscow for Yuuri.Beg Yuuri to staywith methere forever.However, since the day Yuuri returned to Japan and had agreed to move in with him, the list had surprisingly been extended;





	The Prime Minister's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct continuation of The Prime Minister and The Skater. Thank you to everyone who prompted. I added a few more kinks so if you think the first installment was smutty, then you ain’t seen nothing yet. **Clue: read the tags.**
> 
> Also, I'd like to clear it up: this is set in a future universe where the Russian Prime Minister is actually elected. Times have changed by then and Russia has chosen none other than Viktor Nikiforov as their Prime Minister.
> 
> Now without further ado, I give you the second part of the Dear Prime Minister Series.

“I hope you’ve enjoyed the show, Prime Minister. It was a pleasure having you.” The man said, reaching out for a handshake.

Viktor smiles back in response. It was a standard reaction. “I’ve always been a fan of the sport. So the pleasure is all mine, Mr. Smith” He extends his hand and returns the handshake.

The man, Mr. Smith, is one of the board members of the ISU. It has always been Viktor’s personal vendetta to treat every man with respect. It wouldn’t do him well to have enemies. Therefore, he prefers to keep all of them as friends, and for his limited number of enemies, closer. In his position, friends were necessary. Likewise, Viktor assumes this man has the same sentiment towards him. After all, Viktor is one of major sponsors of the Grand Prix Series.

The man then goes on about the charity events linked to the Grand Prix which Viktor pretends to listen to, nodding and acknowledging some points. His eyes however, began its quest to search the room for a raven-haired Japanese man.

Viktor had to cut the man short on his tales when his eyes finally found him. Excusing himself, Viktor thanks the man for his efforts on making the competition successful before leaving the man and crossing the room in quick long strides.

The raven-haired Japanese was currently in a deep conversation with another participant. A Thai skater named Phichit Chulanont who Viktor knows by experience not to mess with less he be deprived of cute college photos of a certain Japanese man.

Taking his time, Viktor eyes the Japanese skater more closely. He was wearing a navy slim-fit suit that perfectly accentuated his assets. His shoulders looked sleek and cut-edge and it dipped down to his narrow waist. The suit flap lay pliant against his absolutely delectable ass, and his pants did wonders to emphasize its roundness. And finally, the way the leg pants hugged the Japanese skater’s thighs were sending Viktor’s thoughts straight to the gutter. Overall, the raven-haired beauty looked almost illegal in the suit he was wearing.

If Viktor would have his way, he would make sure to worship those thighs every single day for the rest of his life. Scratch that, he would worship **_that body_** if he’ll have his way. Viktor’s mind began thinking of several ways on how to coax the man into everyday body worshiping when a pair of brown orbs suddenly met his own.

“Viktor!” His eyes shone brightly as he waved towards the Russian.

Viktor, trying to recompose his thoughts as best as he can, clears his throat before smiling innocently at the Japanese man. “Yuuri!”

His name rolled smoothly on his tongue. It was a word he knew very well, as well as its beautiful owner. This was a name he once had a hard time finding out about due to the owner’s notoriously elusive character.

Viktor walked closer to the man until he was within arm’s reach. With as much normality as he can, Viktor places a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “You were impressive as usual, Yuuri. Your free skate was especially touching this season. Whatever could have brought this, I wonder?” He lets his hand linger, squeezing it ever so lightly so that no one else would notice.

In response, he sees the sudden glint of cognizant in the younger man’s eyes.

“Well, Prime Minister Nikiforov. I just so happen to have found something... important that I’ve been missing all my life”. Yuuri doesn’t break eye contact, eyes fixated on Viktor’s own. And then in a move that caught Viktor off guard, he bites his lip, releasing it with a soft pop after a second.

Viktor’s eyes zoomed in on the gesture. Yuuri’s lower lip was glistening, so tempting to kiss, to suck, to be claimed by Viktor as his. It was taking all of Viktor’s self-control not to pull the younger man against him and take him for everyone in the banquet hall to see.

No. Yuuri would have to try harder if he wanted to break Viktor’s hard-earned years’ worth of practiced exterior persona. He was a politician. And smiling on the outside even if he wanted to throw the younger man across the banquet table to fuck him senseless was something he could definitely manage.

“Oh?” He leered. If Yuuri wanted to play this game, he would have a hard time beating him. Viktor was used to delivering fake smiles. He had learned from a young age that this action had the power to fool even the wisest man. “And what might that be?”

He was, however, unprepared to what could possibly transpire next.

Yuuri smirked, licking his lips fully as he maintained Viktor’s gaze. And with a slow, calculated move, he stands on tip toes until his mouth hovered near Viktor’s ear. “A great fuck,” Yuuri breathed.

And just like that, Viktor Nikiforov, Prime Minister of New Russia, widely known by the public as a composed and tactful man... was at the brink of snapping.

“Yuuri...” Viktor grits out, gripping Yuuri’s shoulders in warning. He was hard, and if he didn’t hold on to the last ounce of his restraint, they would be giving everyone in the room a show they’d remember for the rest of their lives. “Careful now, or you’ll regret it later.”

“Uhh ... guys?” A voice disturbs them and Viktor side glances to see Phichit. He had almost forgotten the younger man next to them. “I hate to break the sexual tension but Ciao Ciao’s walking this way. Three o’clock,” Phichits continues.

 ** _Fuck_**. He’s not sure if he should be glad his erection died down a little at the thought of Phichit joining his very private discussion with Yuuri, or be mad at the intrusion. For the immediate moment, he’s leaning on the latter.

“Prime Minister, NIkiforov!” Celestino’s voice boomed next to them.

Viktor reluctantly lets go of Yuuri and steps back. A small circle forming between the four of them.

“Mr. Cialdini. Perfect timing.” Viktor lies. The Italian’s timing couldn’t possibly be anything but wrong. However, he knows for a certain his voice is as straight as usual, masking his obvious disdain at being interrupted. He hears Phichit suppress a giggle next to him and opts to ignore it in favor of reaching out to shake the older man’s hand. “I was just talking to Yuuri here about a proposition I’d like to make.”

Viktor then glances back to the Japanese, his impeccable smile in place. “Right, Yuuri?”

An alluring shade of red blossoms across the Japanese skater’s face.

 _So cute,_ Viktor thinks.

“U-um, yeah!” Yuuri stutters, blinking curiously at Viktor. “W-What were we talking about, again?”

This time, Phichit doesn't bother concealing his reaction, he laughs out loud.

“Oh, you know. I had just to offered my personal support to your career by sponsoring your practice sessions, your lodging, and just about everything else!” Viktor says nonchalantly.

“What?!” Yuuri exclaims.

Phichit screeches next to them.

Celestino gapes at him.

“Of course, there would be some form of appreciation I’d require” Viktor continues, eyeing Yuuri knowingly.

At hearing this, Celestino’s mouth snaps shut before he straightens his back and suspiciously glares at Viktor. He seemed like a dad who would fight any bullies that threatened his child. “And what would this form of appreciation entail? I’m his coach and I should also add that his family has entrusted him to me. Nothing personal, Mr. Prime Minister, but I’m just making sure we aren’t talking about anything dangerous here.”

Viktor can’t help but smile brightly at the Italian. It was good to know that in cases when Viktor was stuck having to attend to work in Russia, his Yuuri was being taken care off by the good man during their travels to various competitions.

“Oh just the usual promotion of several places in Russia. I’m sure having the Grand Prix Champion advertise multiple locations would boost the country’s tourism. Of course, these would all depend on whether Yuuri consents or not.” Viktor explains, tipping his champagne glass to his mouth. He side glances at the Japanese skater and drops a wink, fully knowing that the act was partly concealed by the glass.

“Hm… I don’t know” Celestino hums before looking at Yuuri. “What do you say, Yuuri? Do you want to think about it first?”

The said skater jolted in response, seemingly unsure of suddenly being put under the spotlight. “W-well, um… I guess we can try it out for now. I mean as long as the advertisements don’t interfere with my practices – ah, but wait! What about Phichit?”

Viktor inwardly laughed. Of course, his sweet, caring Yuuri would think of other people at situations like this. And Viktor, having planned of the circumstance way beyond anyone else could, had already thought of several workarounds. “Well, I had thought about having Mr. Chulanont transferred here as well, but I figured he prefers to finish his studies first, correct?”

The Thai skater nods in response.

“So” Viktor continues. “I’m willing to lend my private jet in cases you need to transfer back and forth, Mr. Cialdini. I trust that’s a fair enough trade, don’t you think?” Viktor does not add that the transfer only applies to Celestino and Phichit. As much as possible, he wants to Yuuri to stay close to him. He has been deprived of his Yuuri for so long. If he could spend more time with him, he’d certainly do anything in his power to do so.

Celestino seemed to think about for a second before he nodded. “Alright, Mr. Prime Minister, you’ve got yourself a deal!” He said, reaching a hand to which Viktor immediately returns, shaking it firmly once.

“Excellent! I’ll have my secretary reach out to you for the contract!” Viktor grins. The second best thing he absolutely loves in the world is when he’s successfully able to close out a deal that benefits him. And the number one spot, need he say? Two words – Yuuri Katsuki.

Celestino then excuses himself and his skaters in order to go talk to some members of the ISU board. Hence, as much as it pains Viktor’s heart, he reluctantly lets go of Yuuri. This however, does not stop his eyes from following wherever the Japanese skater went.

By his fifth champagne glass and after numerous chats with several prominent people, he realizes that something seemed entirely off with the Japanese skater. And just as he was trying to piece together Yuuri’s actions, the said man himself suddenly looked up to him from the other side of the room, before smiling innocently at the man he was currently talking to.

Viktor frowned. It was common knowledge to anyone who personally knew the Japanese skater that Yuuri Katsuki was a usually private person. And yet here he was, smiling and laughing unguardedly towards other men.

Looking back at the past hour, Viktor knows that Yuuri had only two glasses of champagne. This was not enough to get him drunk to the point that he became clingy. And if he was, it would only be to several people he personally knew, and not most certainly to old men who currently had their filthy hands on his shoulders.  

And then, as if he knew Viktor was looking, Yuuri flashed the unknown man another smile before bursting into an obviously fake – at least in Viktor’s point of view – laugh by something the man had said.

The thing is, Viktor was a professional. His profession included keeping a poker face and fake smiling even if he wanted to walk to where pair were and punch the man for even glancing at Yuuri’s direction, much less touch Yuuri. So Viktor settled on his seat, tightening his hold on his champagne glass to restrain himself from pulling Yuuri and locking him in his presidential suite for the rest of the night.

However, just when it seemed like Viktor finally had complete control of the situation, Yuuri did the most un-Yuuri like action that had ultimately spelled Viktor’s doom. Glancing at Viktor for a split second, as if making sure the Russian was still looking, Yuuri winked once at him. Viktor gritted his teeth. But it seemed like the Japanese man wasn’t done yet. In the next second, he was reaching out and hugging one of the female guests with one arm.

In that moment, Viktor Nikiforov can positively conclude that Yuuri Katsuki was a downright exceptional **_tease_** and the only person in the world powerful enough to break his resolve.

Because without Viktor himself realizing it, he finds himself one step away from Yuuri and the female guest.

Yuuri, must have realized his presence, or the female guest must have gave it away, because Viktor is suddenly graced by beautiful caramel brown orbs that seemed to be able to reach his soul. It pierced through Viktor like the first rays of light and shackled Viktor like the chains of heavenly hell at the same time.

“Mr. Prime Minister. May I help you?” Yuuri said, his voice low as he smirked towards Viktor.

Viktor wants to kiss him senseless just to wipe off that teasing smirk.

“Mr. Katsuki, I’d like to congratulate you again on winning. If you don’t mind, may I offer you another drink by the champagne table?” Viktor smoothly says. He ignores the fact that Yuuri’s glass is still half full.

“Of course.” Yuuri quietly purrs. Thankfully, it was low enough for only Viktor to hear. Yuuri then makes a show of downing his glass empty before slowly, very deliberately, licking his lips.

Viktor had to bite his tongue. Yuuri Katsuki would be the death of him. If that happened, there’s a ninety-nine percent chance Russia would declare war against Japan and the other countries would likely follow, thereby triggering the third world war. So for the whole world’s sake, Viktor needs to fucking hold on to his sanity.

“This way then, Mr. Katsuki” Viktor smiles, extending one hand towards the champagne table. He then looks down to the female guest. _Leave, bitch. He’s mine_ , was what he thought of saying but decided against it on the last minute. So he ends up saying, “Please excuse us, madam.”

The woman turned red, almost as red as her dress, but Viktor couldn’t care less. Red was so not her color anyway and she should just fire her stylist - if she even had one - for letting her come to a prestigious event looking like some cheap whore.

“You’ve been naughty, Yuuri.” Viktor murmurs while walking, he was one step behind Yuuri with a only a few inches separating them so he’s positive that only the other man could hear him. “Do you want to get punished badly?”

Yuuri abruptly stopped and Viktor almost collided onto him. He then turned around and Viktor was faced with that smirk again. “And if I do?” he breathed. His voice suggesting it as a challenge.

That had did it. Screw self-restraint, he was going to fuck Yuuri Katsuki tonight. The world can go die for all he cares. “Then I suggest you find a way to leave this banquet.”

They reach the champagne table. Viktor grabs a glass in each hand, offering one to Yuuri and downing the other in three seconds. “You know where to find me,” he murmurs. With that, he places the champagne flute back on the table and calmly, to keep up all pretense, walks to the exit.

Georgi, his head of security, is behind him in a matter of seconds along with five more men. They get inside the elevator in silence and Georgi immediately inserts the special key card before pressing the Presidential Suite floor.

Just before the door closes, they see a flash of black hair in their peripheral vision. Georgi, who recognizes the figure, immediately holds open the door. Yuuri enters the elevator in equal silence.

The ride is silent and only the quick breaths of Yuuri, probably from running, could be heard. Georgi then moves to stand in front of them, facing the elevator doors and effectively blocking them from the cameras above the doors. As if on que, the other guards turned to face the wall.

With only their heads that could possibly be visible in the camera. Viktor’s hand finds its way to Yuuri’s waist, squeezing it tightly before pulling the Japanese man’s body close to his.

“Wouldn’t your fans be disappointed you left?” He questions, eyes fixed ahead.

“I’ve had enough mingling. They can settle with the remaining skaters. Besides, Ciao Bin has been complaining about his lack of sponsors and I just about scored the best one a few minutes ago.”

“Oh? Do tell.”

“He’s an influential man from Russia who just offered to pay for everything in exchange of some advertisements he was likely lying about.”

Viktor smirked. “Sounds like he just wants to get into your pants.”

From the corner of his eye, Viktor sees the younger man smirk back. “Maybe. But I won’t make it easy for him. I need to at least play hard to get, right?”

Viktor didn’t get a chance to respond because the elevator doors opened and Georgi stepped out. They walked the few steps to the door with Georgi sliding the card back up again, before he opened the door and stepped aside to let them in. “Enjoy your evening, Prime Minister,“ he said, bowing.

 

 

-X-

 

 

The door clicks shut and Viktor observes as the Japanese man walks past the living room and towards the balcony. Yuuri looked absolutely perfect with the nightview of Moscow behind him. Viktor vows to bring the Japanese man to the other magnificent places in Russia, especially to Saint Petersburg where Viktor hopes to show him the wonderful places he grew up with.

Grabbing the bottle of wine he had ordered beforehand, Viktor pops it open and pours its contents to two glasses before walking over to where the Japanese man still stood.

“Wine, Mr. Katsuki?” He said, stopping next to the younger man and offering the glass.

“Thank you, Mr. Prime Minister” Yuuri smiles up at him, his eyes reflecting gold specks from the city lights below.

“A toast? To winning another gold?” Viktor raises his glass.

Yuuri raises his own and clinks it with Viktor’s. “To winning gold” He murmurs before sipping.

It’s then that Viktor decides that it was the perfect time to hand his present. He reaches behind his suit coat and pulls out the small box. While the younger man was busy admiring the view, Viktor opened the square case and spoke. “Congratulations again for winning, Yuuri.”

Yuuri looks at him, smiling at first but then his eyes travel down to the item in Viktor’s palm. He lets out an audible gasp, and Viktor can’t help but smile proudly. He loves giving surprises, much more if it’s directed to the beautifully captivating man in front of him.

“Viktor... ” Yuuri raises his hands, but stops just before touching it. “This is... wow. You didn’t have to.”

Viktor smiles, removing one of the pair from the cushion and taking Yuuri’s hand to pin it on his cuff. The cufflinks are in octagonal shape, white gold, with a snowflake at the center. Viktor takes a moment to observe it on Yuuri’s suit cuff and notes how they gave emphasis to his thin wrists.

“Perfect!” Viktor nods, still holding onto Yuuri’s hands, his fingers skimming the opposite side of his palm. He then brings it to his lips, kissing one after the other and earning a chuckle from the Japanese man.

“You seriously didn’t have to give me anything, Viktor.” Yuri exhales. He draws back his hands from Viktor’s grasp and laces them behind the Russian’s neck, bringing their bodies closer. “Having you here is more than enough.” He leans up and brushes his lips against Viktor’s.

Viktor gasps, a shiver running up his spine, pleasantly surprised by the younger man’s action. He places the cufflink’s case atop the veranda side table before circling his arms around the champion skater’s waist.

“I know.” Viktor kisses back, nipping Yuuri’s bottom lip before continuing “But you looked absolutely dashing in this suit, I just thought this small gift would make it perfect.”

Yuuri wanted to protest – to tell Viktor that he couldn’t possibly accept something so extravagant, but he was cut off by Viktor’s lips.

Viktor kisses Yuuri relentlessly. Swiping his tongue against the younger man’s lips and delving his tongue inside when the permission was granted. He can’t help it, he’s absolutely weak against Yuuri’s taste. He pulls him closer until there’s no space between their bodies, hands roaming up and down his sides before traveling to his clothed ass.

“Bed?” Yuuri pulls back from the kiss, panting.

Viktor almost growls in response. He wants to keep kissing Yuuri, those lips were like aphrodisiac and the selfish part of him wanted more. But, he thinks, he’d be able to have more of Yuuri on the bed. The veranda isn’t exactly a place for the activities he’s thinking of. The press would have a field day if they happen to spot them in this position. Yakov would have his head if he caused another media outburst.

So Viktor pulls away with an exhale before pulling Yuuri by the hand and leading him to the bedroom. He hears the younger man giggle as they cross the corridor and walk past the bedroom door. He doesn’t look back because he knew if he did, he’d get distracted by those beautiful caramel orbs.

The moment they reach the bedroom, he pulls the younger man against him again, attacking his mouth and stopping the younger man from another bout of giggles. He likes the fact that the giggle turned into a moan as he explores his mouth.

“Viktor! Bed!” Yuuri gasps when Viktor settles into leaving hickeys on his neck. His hands wandering all over the younger man from his shoulders, to his back, down to his waist, squeezing his ass for second before settling on those thick thighs.

When Yuuri taps his back a few times. Viktor finally remembers that the bed was just one step behind them. So he pulls back and practically pushes Yuuri to the bed before climbing on top of him.

They stare at each other for a second, both panting. Yuuri’s hair was slightly messed up, Viktor had enjoyed combing his fingers through them a while ago in the veranda. His cheeks were a tantalizing shade of pink and his lips were swollen from their make out sessions. Basically, he looked delicious in Viktor’s eyes.

Unable to hold back, Viktor leans down and kisses the man under him. His hands finding the button of the suit jacket and popping it open before he pulls it off. His latches on the small patch of neck available, the rest hidden by the collar tied securely by a navy colored tie.

Viktor curses at the constricting item, pulling it off while Yuuri fumbles with the first button of his shirt. The moment the first button has been popped loose, Viktor immediately attacks the newly uncovered skin.

“Viktor-wait!” Yuuri gasps, trying to unbutton the second button.

 _Screw delayed gratification,_ Viktor thinks, slapping away Yuuri’s fumbling hands and ripping the shirt open.

“Vik-my shirt!” Yuuri shrieks, watching in horror as the buttons fly everywhere.

 _A small price to pay,_ Viktor thinks as he sucks one of Yuuri’s nipples and draws out a moan from the other man, his fingers playing with other. “I’ll buy you a new one,” he growls instead.

“No...” Yuuri moans, his fingers carding through Viktor’s platinum blonde locks. “Get this off!” Yuuri whines, scratching Viktor’s suit jacket.

Viktor clicks his tongue, sitting up and removing his clothes until he was completely naked, his cock standing up against his navel. He strokes it a couple of times, watching in anticipation as Yuuri bends over in his black boxer briefs to place his new cufflinks on top of the bedside table.

When Yuuri returns to the center of the bed, Viktor seals their lips and pushes him down. Their tongues resume dancing in each other’s mouths while their hands roam. Yuuri’s palms settle on his back and his hair, lightly scratching and pulling, urging Viktor for more.

Viktor’s hands move from his neck, down to his chest. He circles each nipple with his thumbs while his tongue sucks a sizeable hickey in Yuuri’s collarbone.

Yuuri mewls beneath him as Viktor’s mouth travel down to his chest, past his belly button and licks a stripe down his navel.

“Viktor, please!”

Viktor smirks. It’s at times like this, when Yuuri begs for his touch that makes Viktor want to keep pleasuring the beautiful boy beneath him. Yuuri writhing in euphoria was always a work of art; and Yuuri coming? It’s nirvana for Viktor.

He drags his hands up from Yuuri’s pear hips to his knees before parting them open, revealing the bulge constricted by those tight boxer briefs. He salivates at the wet patch before diving down and sucking Yuuri’s cock through the fabric.

“Nghhh...Viktor!”

“Patience, love” Viktor breathes, pulling the boxer briefs down and licking his lips hungrily when the pink, leaking cock proudly stands up. He then bends across the younger man to reach for the lube he’d placed inside the bedside drawer. “You were really mean to me a while ago, teasing me with your interactions with the other guests.”

Yuuri cries above him, reaching for his cock only to be swatted away by Viktor.

“You’re going to get punished for that Yuuri. Mark my words, I’m going to make sure you leave my room limping.” In the next second, Viktor takes Yuuri’s cock in his mouth, engulfing it whole until it hit the back of his throat.

“Fuck, yes!” Yuuri mewls above him, his hand finding the back of Viktor’s head.

Viktor pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers while sucking. He warms the liquid for a second before rubbing it in circles around Yuuri’s rim. The action earns him a high-pitched moan from the Japanese skater.

Yuuri winces when the first finger enters him. He’s still a little sore form last night’s bout of sex but he’s selfish, and he wants to keep taking whatever Viktor has to give to him. When a second finger enters and Viktor simultaneously rubs his tongue on the underside of his cock, he moans louder. Yuuri has learned to care less about letting his voice out, knows for a fact that when he and Viktor meets, they’re always alone, it’s only the two of them. Moreover, he knows Viktor loves it when he begs for the Russian’s attention.

A few seconds pass and Yuuri becomes desperate for more. Viktor was only leaving kitten licks on the head of his cock while the two fingers kept a steady slow pace in and out of him. So Yuuri decides to take the matters on his own, thrusting his hips down to Viktor’s fingers and his cock inside Viktor’s warm mouth.

Suddenly, Viktor pulls off and out of him. Yuuri’s dazed state registers this for a moment before he’s abruptly being flipped on his front. “Wha-”

SLAP

“-AH!”

“I said patience, Yuuri.” Viktor growled next to his ear before licking a stripe down from his neck to his shoulders and biting hard. “You’re being punished, remember? So be a good boy and follow what I say.”

Yuuri nods in understanding, unable to form words at the course of pleasure running through his body.

“Good, now raise your ass and hold it open for me, baby.”

Yuuri mewls at the pet name. They’ve only done it once but now’s just about any other time to do it. “Yes, daddy.” Yuuri complies, raising his hips and spreading his knees while his hands hold his ass open for the Russian man.

He cries when Viktor blows over his hole and moans when Viktor inserts his tongue.

“D-daddy! Please!” Yuuri pushes his ass back and yelps when the action earns him a slap on his ass.

“You’ll get another slap if you move, baby, so don’t. Daddy’s eating your ass right now” Viktor pulls back, rubbing the skin he had just spanked. It was quickly turning into a beautiful shade of pink.

“Y-yes, daddy”

Viktor continues to tongue-fuck Yuuri’s ass and the young skater continues to mewl in bliss under him. After a few more minutes, Viktor reaches for the lube he’d placed nearby and pours it over his three fingers and his neglected cock.

Stroking his cock with his left hand, he plunges the lubed three fingers from his right hand into Yuuri’s gaping hole.

“Ah... yesss” Yuuri cries at the stretch. He was obviously feeling some of the effects from their sex last night. And with how things were going at this rate, he has no doubt he’d be limping tomorrow. That was a wonderful thought. His fifth Grand Prix Final championship was turning into one of his most memorable experience.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Yuuri. Making me jealous with those people” Viktor whispers against his ear, his fingers avoiding that special bud inside the Japanese skater.

It was driving Yuuri insane, but in the most pleasurable way.

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice, baby? You were practically throwing yourself at them.” Viktor growls, biting his ear.

“I-It’s-AH! Your fault...” Yuuri manages to choke out.

Viktor stops playing with Yuuri’s ass. “Hm? Tell me baby, why is it daddy’s fault?”

“D-don’t wanna... Ah!” The younger man wails when another slap hits one of his ass cheek.

“Don’t be stubborn, baby. I know you want to come. So be honest to daddy and answer.” Viktor hears a mumble as a response. He pushes his fingers back inside and spreads them. “You have to say it clearly, baby.”

“I-It’s because daddy wasn’t looking at me enough” Yuuri cries in confession.

Viktor smiles in pride. Ahh... his Yuuri was the cutest! He pats the bed for the lube and spreads another generous amount on his cock. “Thank you for being honest, baby. Daddy is very proud of you. But you know daddy has to socialize for work, right?” He sucks on Yuuri’s neck, rubbing his cock against the younger man’s wet entrance.

Yuuri hums in response.

“So don’t do that again, okay? Or else daddy will get really mad. You know how that made me feel right?” He litters Yuuri’s shoulder with more bites while his hand grips his hips, leaving finger shaped bruises that matched last night’s activities.

“Ye-OHH!” Yuuri’s reply turns into a scream as Viktor’s cock penetrates him.

This time, Viktor doesn’t let him adjust. Driven by his strong desire for the younger man, he pulls out half-way and thrusts his whole length back in, earning himself another scream from the beautiful man beneath him. “You don’t know how mad you drove me, Yuuri. The thought of you smiling fondly at them is driving me insane, and the idea of them touching you is making me crazy.”

“Ah-ah-ah! Viktor!” Yuuri wails at each thrust.

“Hold on to the headboard, baby.” Viktor grunts.

It takes Yuuri a few seconds to comprehend his words, registering only when Viktor stopped pounding his ass.

Once Yuuri had both hands gripping the headboard, his back still facing the older man, he lets out a yelp when his hips are suddenly lifted. His knees were no longer touching the bed as Viktor carried his weight with the support of the headboard.

“You’re. Mine. Yuuri!” Viktor growls, sucking multiple hickeys all over the expanse of Yuuri’s shoulders with each word as he continues to plow Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri cries at the pleasure, Viktor was hitting his prostate head on with the new position. He can hear the bed practically creak underneath them along with the sound of their wet skin slapping against each other. “Yours, yours, daddy I’m yours!” he screams.

Eventually, Viktor reaches around to Yuuri’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. “Come, baby. Come for daddy.”

And Yuuri obeys, coming with a scream so high pitched, they’re lucky the walls were sound-proofed. Viktor follows suit, releasing his load inside Yuuri and pumping his cock in and out a few more times until he was spent.

They fall down to the bed, panting from the pleasure they’d just experienced.

“Love you, Viktor.” Yuuri sleepily murmurs.

Warmth flooded in Viktor’s chest. This perfect, gorgeous human being actually loved him. He couldn’t ask for anything more. Viktor swore to protect this man at all costs, he’d do anything in his power. And he knows, even if he doesn’t brag about it, that he does have the power. For Yuuri, he’d give anything.

“And I love you, my Yuuri.” He responds, kissing the back of the raven-haired man’s head. “Sleep, my love. I’ll take care of you.”

Yuuri lets out a contented sound before Viktor notices that his breathing begins to even out.

Smiling, Viktor pulls out and off of the younger man. His hips would probably hurt him come tomorrow morning but again, it’s nothing but a small price to pay. Nothing is too expensive nor too hard, not if this was for Yuuri. With shaking legs, he drags his body to the walk in bathroom and grabs a towel. He runs the water over it, wiping himself first before washing it again and walking over to the peacefully sleeping beauty.

After cleaning Yuuri, Viktor settles himself behind the Japanese man. He envelops him with his arms and holds him close before finally falling asleep.

 

 

-X-

 

 

The next morning, Yuuri finds himself leaving Viktor’s room with an oversized dress shirt that was thankfully hidden underneath his suit coat. The new cufflinks he received from Viktor safely tucked inside his pocket.

“I don’t want you to go yet.” Viktor frowns, eyes fallen in sadness.

“I know, I don’t want to go too.” Yuuri takes their hands and interlocks their fingers, leaning his forehead against Viktor’s at the same time. “But I can’t just move in to Moscow, I need to pack and fix some papers, you know”

“I know!” Viktor whines. It was an unsightly action for someone of his position. He can’t help it, Yuuri had an uncanny way of bringing out this side of him. “Maybe I’ll ask Yakov to pull some strings, so you can move in today!”

Yuuri chuckles at him. “Don’t. I’ll take care of everything. You go be busy and serve your country.”

Viktor sighs. “I’m serving them by bring them the most beautiful man in the world. What else could they possibly ask for?”

Yuuri rolls his eyes but smiles up at him, he reaches one hand to Viktor’s cheek and brings their lips for a kiss. “Don’t worry. We’ll be together soon, I promise.”

“Yeah,” Viktor smiles back when they pull away. “I can’t wait to have you in the White House.”

With a heavy heart, he watches Yuuri open the door of his presidential suite and limp towards the elevator. He smirks at this and blows a kiss to Yuuri when the younger man waves at him.

Once he’s gone, Viktor settles back into his suite and opens his phone calendar to check his schedule.

It was going to be another long day...

 

 

-X-

 

 

Viktor was getting tired. Everyday was a constant robotic motion of waking up, going to work, and going back home to sleep. The only solitude he got was once a week when Yuuri would call to talk about how his week went. In those moments, Viktor admittedly got distracted by Yuuri’s soothing voice and his beautiful face shown on his Mac.

Of course, Yuuri would always snap him back from his thoughts and Viktor would always complain that he misses him so much he was going to die of Yuuri-deprivation. In the end, Yuuri would always laugh it off and tell him that he’s almost finished with the papers and packing.

But it had already been **_weeks_** and Yuuri still had no idea when he’d be leaving for Russia. It felt like Viktor was losing his purpose in life. Of course, he still has his duty to serve his people, and there would always be a part of him that enjoyed the feeling of patriotism and accomplishment to his country. However, without Yuuri, it felt like his life was simply incomplete.

Viktor remembered the time when he was trying to finish a one-thousand-pieces puzzle and no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t simply put any other piece in that missing spot. Much like when he was twelve and trying to finish the puzzle, no amount of Makkachin cuddles or patriotic service could fill the void reserved for Yuuri.

Sighing, Viktor pulls out his phone from underneath the table to open his notes. He clicks on the one titled “Yuuri’s arrival” and scans the page. It had originally included three lines:

  1. Get Yuuri to move to Russia.
  2. Find a new home rink in Moscow for Yuuri.
  3. Beg Yuuri to stay ~~with me~~ there forever.



However, since the day Yuuri returned to Japan and had agreed to move in with him, the list had surprisingly been extended; with the original number 3, still the last, but now numbered 101. Viktor looks at number 23:

  1. Make sure Makkachin wears a pretty blue bow when he welcomes Yuuri.



Maybe this wasn’t a necessary addition to his list, but then so was number 67:

  1. Have sex with Yuuri in the living room.



Oh wait, maybe number 67 was necessary. In all honesty, Viktor knows by now that his self-restraint practically throws itself out of the window whenever there’s anything involved with the Japanese beauty. Therefore, number 67 stays. For sure.

He’s about to add another one in the list when he felt a sudden jab at his sides. He glares over to the suspect only to be met by an equally deep frown from his advisor.

“Viktor, Minister Anton asked for you opinion,” came Yakov’s gruff voice.

Viktor makes a brief glance at the papers in front of his desk before answering, “I agree, Anton. However, I do think we should take into account Sergey’s concern on the alarmingly increasing number of illegal miners. Perhaps, we can allocate a percentage of the budget to the implementation of the Care to the Natural Resource laws.”

Minister Anton seemes to think it over. He writes something on his notes before he finally moves to finalize the motion. At the corner of his eye, Viktor sees Minister Sergey nod to him in acknowledgement. He lets out a small smile in response before replacing the folder in his hands with another one next to it.

“Gentlemen, shall we move on to the next topic in today’s agenda?” He asks with a hint of finality in his words.

The rest of the cabinet members meet at a consensus and Viktor moves the discussion to another issue. The remaining minutes of the meeting passes in the same situation with Viktor mostly preceding over the agendas and occasionally voicing his opinions.

When the session was finally adjourned, Viktor gathers his things and stops when he hears Yakov cough next to him. The other cabinet members were already filing to leave session hall.

“I thought for sure you were daydreaming a while ago. I’m surprised you were able to provide a sound opinion.” Yakov scoffs, standing up from his seat and directing a glare towards Viktor.

Viktor flashes him a knowing smile. “Oh Yakov, my one and only advisor, you know that even if I have the attention span of an ant I’d always know what to say.”

“Except when you’re talking to Yuuri!” The voice that he was expecting suddenly turned high pitched and he looked over his shoulder to find his secretary, throwing a knowing smirk at him.

“But Mila, Yuuri is a different case all together and you know it!”

Mila, his ever-ready secretary merely rolls her eyes at him as she takes the stack of folders that he passed. “Uh-huh. You’re just whipped, and you know it.”

“Mila!” Viktor fake gasps, his face portraying like he had heard something scandalous. “You and I both know that the correct term is madly in love!”

It’s true. There was no other word that could explain Viktor’s feelings.

“Sure. Whatever makes you happy, Viktor!” Mila giggles in response. “By the way, there are some papers I need you to sign, but it’s at your office and I need it tomorrow morning, so could you please look over it?” She asks sweetly in addition. She flashes a wide smile towards Viktor in hopes of getting him to agree.

Viktor frowns. Mila knows by now that he’s not the type to leave an unfinished work. “Fine, understood Mila. I need to get something from the office anyway.” He sighs in defeat but looks up eventually to give a reassuring smile to her secretary. Flipping his bangs, he walks away from the session hall towards his office.

It’s not as if Viktor has anything else to do today. His life had always been to serve the people of Russia and he had always aimed to please. If this small act would bring his people joy, then Viktor would gladly sign a few papers. So with a resigned smile, he walks the lonely slow steps back to his office.

The moment he inserts his key and twists the doorknob, he immediately sensed that something seemed off in his office. Firstly, the door was never locked, which in itself was strange. Mila knew by now that all papers that Viktor signed were strictly confidential and therefore she had always locked the door when she knows Viktor wouldn’t be coming back for a while. She also knew that Viktor always carried his key to his office on hand, so she couldn’t have left it on purpose. Secondly, Mila was never the type who would leave his office door unlocked. It never happened, not even once before. She was known as the careful, witty type of person and this was an unlikely coincidence.

He briefly considers turning back and calling security; but he remembers that the room actually contains a panic button, it’s conveniently placed underneath his desk so all he has to do is bluff his way to his table and hopes whoever the perpetrator was wouldn’t notice. It always works in the movies so he’s pretty confident he could make it work as well.

Pushing the door open, he notices that there’s a small light coming from inside the room, the source of it is his desk lamp. This is expected.  Mila knew Viktor was a tadbit of a workaholic and an all-around perfectionist. Therefore, she usually left his desk lamp open in cases he needs to finish some work or needs to polish a law he’s currently drafting.

What was surprising though was his seat. More specifically, its position. While Viktor was sure he had left it facing the desk and Mila would surely also situate it as such, it was oddly facing the opposite side at the moment. It's a relatively sizeable chair, one worthy of the Prime Minister of Russia. Hence, it was difficult to see who was sitting on what was supposedly, **_his_** chair.

It was beginning to look like a scene from the horror movie Viktor accidentally watched. The one where the main hero dies even before he had the chance to wrestle his way and beat the suspect. So, fearing for his life, Viktor takes a step back. He had almost made it back to the door when his seat suddenly spins and the air from his lungs gets caught up in his throat.

“Good evening, Mr. Prime Minister” Came the sultry voice of a smirking and unfairingly gorgeous Yuuri Katasuki.

In a split second, Viktor finds himself running to his desk and pulling the younger man by his wrist into his arms. “Yuuri~!” He all but cries in delight. In sudden burst of joy, he pulls back from the embrace and crashes his lips against the Japanese man’s.

Yuuri’s lips feel heavenly, as usual. His lips soft and moving perfectly against him. Viktor could kiss Yuuri all day if he permits. Feeling the urge to connect closer, Viktor swipes his tongue on the younger man’s lips, asking for permission.

Yuuri welcomes him willingly, opening his mouth for Viktor to explore and taste. And Viktor takes and tastes, wrestling his tongue against Yuuri’s. He lets out a hum of satisfaction when Yuuri moans against the kiss. He tightens his hands around Yuuri’s waist in the process.

Viktor was drowning in the heavenly delirium that was Yuuri Katsuki. Being called selfish be damned, but Viktor wanted more, he wants all of the beautiful Japanese man and he’s not going to stop until everyone knows who exactly Yuuri belongs to.

“Viktor, wait!” Yuuri gasps as Viktor begins sucking on his jaw, moving down to his neck.

Dazed, Viktor whines when Yuuri pulls away from him. “But Yuuri~!”

Yuuri blushes but smiles up at him. “I have a surprise for you,” he whispers before he leads Viktor to his chair. Viktor sits down while Yuuri stood at the space between his thighs, placing Yuuri between Viktor and his desk.

“Oh, I love surprises!” Viktor cheers, grinning up back at Yuuri, his hands finding their way to Yuuri’s hips. He squeezes them for a second, urging Yuuri to speak.

Yuuri bites his still swollen lower lip. Naturally, Viktor’s eyes get drawn to the act, he wants to be able to do it to those same lips. Everything about Yuuri is absolutely alluring to Viktor, small acts as such even drives him over the edge. But of course, he waits patiently for the man’s next words.

“Um.. I think it’s better if I show you.” His eyes move towards the door. “Did you lock the door?”

Viktor’s eyes flick back to the door as well before he answers, “I didn’t, but we can fix that.” He reaches in behind Yuuri and blindly feels for the numerous buttons under his desk. He presses the one he knows would lock the door. There’s a soft clicking sound and he grins back to Yuuri. “Done. Now, I’m sure there’s something private you want to discuss that led to this. Care to elaborate my surprise?” He purrs the last words, hands moving up and down on Yuuri’s thighs.

Yuuri’s hands reach for Viktor’s wrists, stopping them from caressing Yuuri’s clothed thighs.

At being denied the touch, he pouts at Yuuri, but the younger man seemed determined.

The Japanese man pulls Viktor’s wrists and places them on his armchair. “Your hands are staying there. Don’t touch me until I say so.”

Viktor feels himself twitch in his pants. His Yuuri always had a certain sensuality to him that not even he himself knew, and yet it was so clear to Viktor. Strictly speaking, Viktor wouldn’t mind if only he out of everyone in the world knew of Yuuri’s eros. He’d like to keep it as such as much as possible. However, it was also his eros that drew Viktor to him in the first place, and he knew that a lot of people recognize it as well. Needless to say, it’s a good thing his Yuuri is quite oblivious to it. Or else, Viktor would have to fend off even more people than he already did.

Yuuri licks his lips before his hands move to the button of his pants. He pops it open, drawing Viktor’s eyes to the action before slowly pulling down the zipper. The black **_clothing_** he was wearing should be visible. He pulls his pants down, shimmying them off his legs until they landed with a soft thud on the floor.

Viktor was utterly entranced, and most probably drooling. Yuuri was wearing a black lacy boxer shorts that barely covered his cock. The mesh cloth had a black flowery design that covered his right hip while the upper half of his left hip was left exposed. The obscene material stretched around his hips and around the upper part of his thick thighs.

“Yuuri...” Viktor breathed. His cock rock hard now at the sight. Gulping, he licks his lips at the small wet patch on Yuuri’s lacy shorts.

“Remember, no touching!” Yuuri warns.

Viktor then realizes that his hands had left the armrest and were halfway to reaching Yuuri. Like a obedient dog, Viktor resists and grips the armrest.

“Good boy,” Yuuri smirks at him before peering over at Viktor’s tight pants. “I should help you with that,” he says as he reaches out to undo Viktor’s pants. His cock eagerly bounces out of its confines.

Viktor sighs in relief. And yet it was nowhere near enough. Not with Yuuri looking like a literal sex on legs.

“Do you want to see what it looks like at the back?” Yuuri purrs, peering down at him.

Viktor looks up in alarm. If the front part was already making Viktor hard as fuck, what would seeing the back part do to him?! “I-I..” He stutters in response, unable to form actual words.

 “I’ll take that as a yes,” Yuuri chuckles before turning around.

Viktor had to literally bite his tongue to prevent himself from cumming then and there. The lacy boxer shorts only covered one half of Yuuri’s ass and the left half was completely exposed, plump and delectably perfect.

_Dear gods, Hiroko-san and Toshiya-san, thank you for bringing Yuuri Katsuki to this world._

“I’m getting tired from standing, let me just clear your table.” Yuuri says, bending over and purposely wiggling his ass in front of Viktor.

Viktor suppresses a groan. “Yuuri~! Please!”

Once his table was clear, the contents now found inside one of his drawers, Yuuri jumps up to sit on Viktor’s desk. “Your table’s really big, I could lie here.” Yuuri notes, his thighs closed as he faces Viktor.

“You’d be surprised. It actually gets full with papers when I’m really busy” He replies, eyes still glued to Yuuri’s wet bulge.

Yuuri hums in response. “Not as full as I’ll be when you’re done with me, I hope.”

“You can bet on that” Viktor grits, knuckles turning white at his grip.

Yuuri smirks down at him before he moves further up the desk until he’s able to bring his feet at the edge of the table.

“Yuuri” Viktor growls, unhappy that his view was suddenly cut off by Yuuri’s closed bent legs. Viktor’s line of sight was Yuuri’s feet up to his knees, both legs closed and only Yuuri’s beautiful face above it was his petty compensation.

“Do you want to see me touch myself, Mr. Prime Minister?” Yuuri hums, purposely drawing out his title.

Viktor wets his lips, feeling them go dry at the thought. He nods furiously at Yuuri. If Yuuri was resulting to name-calling him, then this was going to be a long night for the both of them. One that Viktor would surely enjoy even if Yakov had to practically drag him from his bed to get to some boring meeting the next morning.

“As you wish, Prime Minister Nikiforov” Yuuri’s voice was husky as he spread his legs open, revealing to Viktor that he had pushed the lacy boxy briefs to the side and had let out his cock, stroking it lazy for Viktor’s eyes to enjoy.

There was sheen layer of precum at the head of Yuuri’s cock and Viktor wanted to forget his promise of staying in his seat in order to lick that delicious cock.

“Stay there, or you won’t see your second present” Yuuri warns him again.

Second present? What could be more surprising than this? Viktor’s old heart was going to get a heart attack at this rate. That would make it to every headlines in every news article in the world. Viktor Nikiforov, Esteemed Prime Minister of Russia, Dead Due to Bloodloss And Inability to Take His Beautiful Boyfriend’s Surprise.

“Yuuuriiiiii, please, please let me touch you!” Viktor whines, shifting in his seat in desperation.

“Not yet. You’ll like this.” Yuuri murmurs, before he reaches one of his hands to the lacy fabric past his balls and just above his hole. He moves it to the side as well, revealing the end of a pink vibrator nested inside him.

“Yuuri,” Viktor chokes on his own saliva “Is that...?”

“I wanted to prepare myself for you,” he moans, reaching for the vibrator and switching it to the lowest setting before moving it inside him. He lets out a guttural moan when it hit something inside.

Viktor is fuming. He is actually jealous of a vibrator. God, he wants to be the one to do that to Yuuri. That vibrator could never reach as deep as Victor can and never be able to fill Yuuri up full of cum.

“Do you-ah! Like your present?” Yuuri pants from the table, hands still stroking his cock and plunging the vibrator in and out of himself.

“Yes, Yuuri, GOD YES! Now please!” Viktor cries, bucking his hips up in nothing but air.

It seems that Yuuri had finally taken some pity on him. He pulls out the vibrator, placing it next to him on the desk before drawing his knees back and spreading them wide eagle to present himself. “Good boy, Vitya. Now take me.”

Viktor losses it. Coating his cock with precum, he quickly launches himself on top of Yuuri and plunges his cock all the way inside, earning a scream from the younger man.

Yuuri swallows him whole, all eight inches of Viktor sitting deep inside him.

Viktor has to steady himself. The pleasure of being inside Yuuri is too much and if he doesn't get himself under control, he would come very soon, much to both his and Yuuri’s dissatisfaction.

“Yes, yes, ohhh. Viktor, full, ahhhh so full!” Yuuri was letting out a string of cries below him and it was driving Viktor even more insane with the need to take.

Viktor pulls out, leaving the head inside, before he thrusts back in with so much force Yuuri’s body shifts slightly farther up his desk.

“AH! Wait-wait, Viktor, slow down-AHH!”

Viktor was a madman, his sole goal in life was to please this beautiful exquisite creature below him. And he knows just exactly how. Slowly, dragging his thick cock inside Yuuri, Viktor pulls both of Yuuri’s hands and pins them to his sides.

“Is this want you want, Yuuri? How slow do you want it?” He murmurs, slowly pulling out and slowly pushing back in, purposely missing that tiny bud that brought so much pleasure to Yuuri. He knew he had won when Yuuri frantically shook his head from side to side.

“No, no. Please, fuck me harder, Vitya!”

Viktor grins, “As you wish, my Yuuri.” He pulls both of Yuuri’s legs and positions them over his shoulders, bending Yuuri in half before he pulls back all the way out and pounds right in.

“AH! YES! MORE!” Yuuri was screaming in ecstasy, his hands clawing at Viktor’s biceps.

Viktor bathes in the feeling of gratification. A part of him wanted to show those marks to everyone, let everyone know that his Yuuri did this. But the more rational part of him knew he’d have to fend off numerous reporters if he did. And Yuuri wasn’t ready to come out to the public. It would have to wait. Viktor could wait.

He continued to pound into Yuuri until the younger man was practically begging for release.

“Vitya, Vitya, please! Let me cum, I need it-OH GODS! I need it, please!”

And everyone who knew Viktor knows that he was weak for the raven-haired man. Viktor himself was already on edge, ready to cum any second with how Yuuri was clenching him so tightly. So Viktor gives in, pounding Yuuri into a wild abandon, hitting his prostate with each thrust, and savoring every cry of encouragement from the Japanese skater.

“FUCK! YES, YES THERE-OH GOD-VIKTOR!” Yuuri releases with a scream, clenching impossibly tighter around Viktor that it drove him to the edge, spilling his seed inside the seductive man under him.

They stay heaving for a minute, both trying to catch their breaths. It’s Yuuri that spoke first and broke the silence.

“Did you like your gift?”

Viktor grins, he pulls his upper body up and flashes the same grin to his lover. “I love it. I love you. Thank you, my Yuuri. It was the best surprise gift.”

“Then I’m glad.” Yuuri cheekily kisses his nose.

Viktor pouts, he prefers Yuuri’s kisses to his lips. Shutting his eyes, he juts his lips out, waiting.

“Such a baby,” he hears Yuuri say. Viktor can practically see him rolling his eyes; but he smiles in content when Yuuri eventually kisses him.

It quickly escalates into something more heated and pretty soon, Viktor could feel Yuuri’s cock trying to harden between them. His own cock still inside the younger man.

“Shall we move this to the bed?” He suggests, winking down at the younger man.

Yuuri chuckles in response but he nods in agreement.

Viktor’s about to pull until a thought passes him. “Yuuri, we didn’t use a condom.”

The younger man looks up at him, confused at where the conversation was heading. “Yeah. So? We never use it. We’re both tested and safe.”

“Yes, but my office is fully carpeted and the maids might wonder why some form of ah... liquid substance has stained them.” Viktor says, looking pointedly at Yuuri. “I am a man of high position, so it wouldn’t do well if they thought of something like that, would they?” He smiles brightly down at Yuuri.

“Oh! Um... do you have any tissues here?” Yuuri asks, looking over at the rest of the wide mahogany desk for any boxed tissues.

“I don’t” Viktor smoothly lies. The tissue box is inside one of his drawers. He always packs it back up its place whenever he leaves.

“Oh okay... Then what do we do?” Yuuri looks up in concern.

At the question, Viktor’s smile grew wider. “I have a solution.” He takes the left out vibrator and hands it to Yuuri.

The Japanese skater immediately looks at him in confusion.

Without an answer, he lifts Yuuri by his thighs until they were off his desk, his cock still inside the younger man to keep his cum from spilling out.

Yuuri lets out a yelp. His arms and legs circling around Viktor’s neck and waist respectively on reflex.

He moans out loud when Viktor took the first step.

“Ah, Viktor!” Yuuri moans again when Viktor’s cock brushed up his prostate. He was still a little sensitive from coming but his cock was desperately trying to fully harden.

“Shh, my love. My room’s just next door”

When they actually entered the other room, Yuuri had to groan in frustration. The room they opened was only a living room, but judging from the other connecting doors, the bedroom should be somewhere close.

“Viktor-AH, can’t you let me down here?” He clings harder to the older man when another step caused Viktor’s cock to rub at his prostate.

“Sorry, love. Still carpeted. We’re almost there.” Viktor smirks in satisfaction, something he knew Yuuri wouldn’t see due to the position. Yuuri did nothing but tease him since he arrived, a little payback wouldn’t hurt him.

Yuuri lets out a sigh of relief when they actually reached Viktor’s bedroom. However, instead of putting him down, Viktor actually walked all the way to his King-sized bed.

“Viktor, put me down!” Yuuri whines, but it turned into another moan halfway.

“Just a little more, love” Viktor responds until they’ve reached the bed where he placed the younger man, his cock slipping out in the process.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Yuuri glares up at him when Viktor moves to remove his lacy boxer briefs. He closes his legs, clenching his raw hole in the process.

Viktor smiles a million watt. “Guilty,” he admits, completely unashamed.

 _Bastard,_ Yuuri thinks. He rolls his eyes saying, “You’re so spoiled.”

“Ah but I can never have enough of you, and you already know that, don’t you?” he winks, starting to trail kisses down Yuuri’s neck.

“You just want sex” Yuuri glares at the ceiling.

“Maybe... But Yuuri, you forget that it was you who surprised me with a vibrator up your ass and practically demanded me for such.” Viktor smirks before he attacks one of Yuuri’s nipples and rolls his tongue on it. The action had caused Yuuri to moan out load.

“Fine. Whatever. I want sex. So hurry and get it up old man” Yuuri is smirking when Viktor looks up to him.

Viktor smiles in amusement. “Give me a few seconds, love. And don’t worry, let me take care of you while you wait”

With that, Viktor moves down to swallow Yuuri’s cock, his hands immediately finding the still wet hole and inserts a finger inside.

“Viktor!”

“Don’t worry love, I’ll satisfy you even if I have to do it all night” Viktor winks before he resumes his sucking.

 

 

-X-

 

 

Viktor woke up five minutes before his 6 am alarm went off. He quickly reaches for it and turns it off before it even blared. Taking his phone from the nightstand where he had placed them when they were cleaning up, he sent a text to Mila to let Yakov know he’d come to work in the afternoon today and also to not let anyone enter his office until he arrives.

Once that’s done, Viktor goes back to bed and sleeps, arms around the sleeping figure.

They would later wake up again past ten to get some brunch where Viktor would find out that Yuuri’s luggage were already settled in the guest bedroom and that Mila and Georgi had actually helped him moved in without Viktor’s knowledge.

Suffice to say, Viktor finally had what he has always wanted. His life and love.

**Author's Note:**

> The cuff links look like this:  
> 
> 
> And Yuuri's lingerie (courtesy of Phichit) looks like this:
> 
> Wow, you made it here? If you’ve suffered some bouts of nosebleeds then please don’t blame the fic. I’m pretty sure the tags were enough warnings. (￢‿￢ )
> 
> So we got to see the possessive side of Viktor here. It was challenging to write in Viktor’s point of view mainly because we don’t really get to peer into his thoughts in the anime except for episode 10. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed Prime Minister Viktor. I still have a few more prompts I did not include in this installment because I felt it didn't fit in. So please, if you guys have more prompts for this AU, leave a comment or reach out to me in [tumblr!](https://kittyfujoshi.tumblr.com/ask/)
> 
> Now, I know you want to, and I know you know I won't stop you. So go ahead, destroy the kudos button and flood the comments. (^ω~)


End file.
